Various types of devices exist for creating unusual lighting effects. Generally speaking, these devices use incandescent, fluorescent, neon or, in some cases, lasers as a light source. Such systems generally require movement of either the light source, the lenses associated with the light source, or both, in order to create an impression of flowing or otherwise moving light images.
In devices of the prior art, the need to move the light source or lenses associated therewith generally creates problems in terms of increased complexity and, therefore, increased cost. Furthermore, such devices are limited in achieving a desired lighting effect by the mechanical equipment necessary to create relative movement of lenses with respect to a light source in a manner which appears generally random and non-repetitive. In cases where the light source is moved relative to an observer or to a lens, additional complexity results from the need to provide electrical power to the moving light source. Various systems are available for providing electric power to a moving light source. However, such systems will generally tend to be unreliable and prone to failure as a result of the mechanical limitations of the electrical connections associated therewith.
A further problem associated with light display devices of the prior art relates to safety concerns with the lighting and electrical equipment used. For example, in light display systems which use neon lamps to achieve a lighting effect, extremely high voltages must be provided in order to cause the lamps to operate. These high voltages are not only a safety hazard for humans, but also result in increased cost in order to shield such systems from accidental contact with people. Finally, neon lamps also have significant drawbacks in that they tend to be delicate and subject to breakage upon impact. The glass tubing encasing a neon lamp in such cases will present a hazard to adults and children.
Laser light operated systems also present hazards to users. In the case of lasers, this hazard relates to the risk of eye injury associated with direct viewing of a laser beam. The intense laser light can potentially cause significant damage to an observer's eye if not properly diffused and shielded. Lasers present the further drawback of being relatively more expensive as compared to other types of lighting systems, and as such are less desirable for consumer use.